DI TEMPAT INI KITA BERTEMU DAN BERPISAH
by Crystal Cinta Mentari
Summary: seorang cewek yang bertemu seorang cowok aneh di dekat benteng? siapa cowok itu sebenarnya?


Di Tempat ini Kita Bertemu dan Berpisah

"Ren kamu tuh hobi banget ya telat,tadi aja kamu sampai di hukum gitu?"kata Kiki bergurau. Rena pun membalas "ya maunya sih nggak telat tapi mau gimana lagi,aku kalo malem susah tidur sih". "eh ngomong-ngomong besok ke mall yuk ! besok kan hari pertama libur kenaikan kelas,_refreshing_ gitu" kata loli memberi usul. "okee.."jawab yang lain kompak kecuali Rena. Lala pun bertanya"kenapa Ren,kamu mau kan jalan sama kita ?ayolah sekali-sekali". "emmm.. gimana ya,aku sebenarnya agak gak suka ke mall,gimana kalo kalian ke mall aku ke benteng,kan mall gak jauh banget dari benteng,nanti kita berangkatnya bareng /terserahlah, terus aku nunggu kalian di benteng pulangnya,lagian aku juga mau liat-liat suasana jalan malioboro waktu malem" kata Rena dengan senang. "gak papalah yang penting kamu ikut"kata Mia menyerah,yang lainnya pun hanya mengangguk. "kalau gitu besok kita langsung ketemuan di depan mall aja ya" kata Loli.

Hari pertama libur sekolah di mall pukul 16.00 WIB, setelah semuanya udah dateng…

"oke nanti kalo kita udah selesai aku sama yang lainnya bakalan jemput kamu di benteng"kata Loli. "oke"jawab Rena santai. Selama di jalanan Rena tak henti-hentinya melihat lampu-lampu dijalan yang indah,ia juga melihat banyak balon berbentuk hati memenuhi toko-toko di sepanjang jalan karena sebentar lagi _valentine's day_,pedagang kaki lima yang sibuk mempromosikan barang dagangannya masing-masing, andhong, becak,dan sepeda onthel pun tidak kalah banyak memenuhi di sepanjang jalan malioboro. Setelah lama berjalan akhirnya Rena sampai juga di depan benteng ,Rena pun menduduki salah satu bangku yang terbuat dari batu atau apalah itu ia juga tidak tahu, sambil menikmati suasana kota Yogyakarta. Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki duduk tidak jauh di samping ia duduk Rena pun melihat laki-laki itu dengan penasaran, Kenapa lak-laki itu terlihat sedang sedih,pikirnya. Karena mungkin merasa di perhatikan laki-laki itu mendekati Rena dan menyapanya. "hai.. permisi bolehkah aku duduk di sini"Tanya lelaki itu ragu. Rena pun menjawab "silahkan… tempat duduk itu kosong". "emm ngomong-ngomong namaku Rey, apakah aku boleh tau siapa namamu?". Rena diam sejenak karena ragu,tapi ia lihat sepertinya laki-laki itu baik jadi Rena memberikan namanya "aku Rena". "Rena sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini"kata Rey memulai pembicaraan. "iya karena ini baru pertama kalinya aku kemari". "ooo". Hanya dalam waktu yang tidak lama Rena bisa akrab dengan Rey,menurut Rena, Rey orangnya sangat baik dan sopan. Rena tidak menyadari jika ia sudah mengobrol dengan Rey sangat lama…,tidak lama setelah itu ia melihat semua sahabatnya dari jauh. "Rey itu teman-temanku ,akan ku perkenalkan kamu dengan mereka". "nggak usah Ren aku mau pergi sekarang ada urusan yang belum ku selesaikan "kata Rey menolak sambil berlalu. "besok kita akan bertemu lagi kan"teriak Rena. "PASTIII" teriak Rey dari jauh. Tak lama setelah itu semua sahabat Rena menghampiri Rena. "Ren kamu teriak sama siapa?"tanya Lala heran. "enggak aku enggak teriak sama siapa-siapa" Rena mengelak, dalam hati Rena bahagia sekali hari ini bertemu dengan Rey. "udah yuk kita pulang,itu mobilnya,kalian semua aku anterin pulang aja ya… "kata Loli.

Ke esokan harinya…

Masih terbayang-bayang di benak Rena tentang kejadian kemarin, "rasanya malam terjadi lama sekali" ucap Rena. Setelah selesai banyak beraktifitas Rena melihat jam doraemonnya. Sudah pukul lima! yeee,teriak Rena, untung di rumahnya lagi nggak ada siapa-siapa,Rena segera bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Rey. Saat ingin keluar rumah ia melihat mamanya dan mamanya pun bertanya "mau kemana Ren?cantik bener ". "e… mau jalan-jalan ma"jawab Rena gugup. "ooo hati-hati di jalan ya". "ok ma". Sesampainya di benteng Rena sudah melihat Rey duduk di tempat yang mereka tempati kemarin. Sepertinya Rey terlihat lebih ceria hari ini,pikir Rena. "hai Rey.. udah lama nunggunya"Tanya Rena dengan ceria,Rena memang orangnya mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. "enggak aku juga barusan aja dateng,o iya Ren aku mau ngajak kamu ka pasar malem kamu mau nggak?"tanya Rey. "tentu". "kalau begitu ayo"ajak Rey. Di pasar malam tak henti-hentinya Rena tertawa karena kekonyolan yang dilakukan Rey. Setelah hari itu Rena dan Rey selalu bertemu di jam yang sama dan tempat yang sama, setelah bertemu mungkin mereka pergi ke suatu tempat, entah di taman,di dalam benteng,pasar malam,dan di mana-mana yang penting tempat yang mereka kunjungi itu merupakan suatu pengalaman pertama bagi Rena apalagi di tambah yang ngajak itu Rey. Hari ini malem valentine, Rena sudah bersiap-siap untuk bertemu Rey malam ini. Sesampainya di depan benteng ia belum melihat Rey sama sekali, akhirnya Rena memutuskan untuk menunggu Rey. Tak lama setelah itu Rey pun datang. "hai Ren…aku punya sesuatu untuk kamu"kata Rey sambil memberikan seikat bunga, sekotak coklat dan sebuah kalung dengan liontin angka 8 untuk Rena. Rena pun terkejut"wah… bagus banget ini Rey, makasih ya Rey,tapi kenapa angka 8"Tanya Rena. Tapi sayangnya Rey hanya menjawab"aku akan memberitaumu nanti". Rena pun tidak mempermasalahkan semua itu, ia pun hanya diam. "Ren…" panggil Rey. "iya"jawab Rena. "aku mau jujur sama kamu.."kata Rey menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Rena masih menatap Rey dengan serius. Rey melanjutkan kata-katanya"aku ini bukan manusia..". Rena memotong perkataan Rey,sambil terkejut "apa? Kau bukan manusia?udah deh Rey nggak usah bercanda, kamu tuh aneh, masak kamu bukan manusia". "enggak Ren aku serius aku tu bukan manusia ,aku itu…. roh"kata Rey dengan wajah serius. Mendengar itu semua Rena hampir pingsan karena tidak percaya ia _shock. _"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihat roh aku kan nggak punya indra ke-enam atau semacamnya"Tanya Rena masih dalam keadaan _shock _. Akhirnya Rey pun menceritakan semuanya "dulu 10 tahun yang lalu di saat _valentine's day _disaat aku sedang duduk di sini di bangku ini menunggu seseorang,aku melihat sekelompok pereman sedang menghancurkan kios-kios yang berada di daerah ini,aku pun langsung merasa panik dan berusaha lari,tapi sebelum aku sempat lari salah seorang dari pereman itu menarikku dari belakang dan membunuhku di tempat ini,dan setelah aku mati roh ku ini berusaha mencari seseorang itu tapi ternyata usahaku ini hanya sia-sia,dan untuk pertanyaanmu kenapa kau bisa melihatku,itu karena kau duduk tepat di saat aku sedang menunggu seseorang"Rey menghela nafas lega. "terserah, kamu itu apa atau siapa yang penting aku mau berteman dengan mu atau mungkin lebih.."kata Rena meyakinkan. "apakah kau masih ingin tau kenapa aku memberimu kalung dengan liontin 8?"Tanya Rey. Rena pun hanya mengangguk. "baiklah aku akan memberitaumu kenapa aku memberimu kalung dengan liontin 8,karena angka delapan itu terbuat dari garis yang tidak berujung seperti…"henti Rey .Rena penasaran "seperti a..pa?". "seperti sayangku ke kamu yang enggak akan putus selamanya walaupun aku pergi" kata Rey menatap wajah Rena karena selama ia bercerita tadi ia hanya menatap kosong. "sebentar tadi kamu bilang sampai kamu pergi?"Tanya Rena bingung. "iya dan sekarang aku harus pergi". "pergi ke mana?". "aku akan pergi jauh dan tak mungkin bisa kembali, ini sudah waktunya,dulu sebelum aku meninggal aku pernah berjanji aku akan menunggu seseorang sebelum aku pergi ke alamku,dan sekarang aku sudah menemuinya…yaitu kau "kata Rey menjelaskan. Tidak terasa Selama Rey menjelaskan semua pengakuannya,mata Rena basah oleh air matanya sendiri,Rena pun menghapus air matanya dan berkata"jangan pergi aku mohon". "nggak bisa Ren aku harus pergi sekarang,walaupun aku udah nggak ada tapi aku akan selalu ada di hati kamu"begitulah kata Rey sambil pergi."_I Love U_"kata Rena sambil terisak. Tapi sayang sebelum Rena selesai mengucapkan kata itu, Rey sudah pergi dan menghilang bersama dengan angin yang berhembus.

Seminggu kemudian…

Setelah seminggu, akhirnya Rena bisa mengikhlaskan kepergian Rey. Sekarang Rena sedang berada di tempat duduk yang sering Rena dan Rey tempati dulu,di depan benteng _Vredeburg_. Di sini di tempat ini kita bertemu dan disini pula kita berpisah,kata rena di dalam hati sambil memegang kalung pemberian REY…

By: Prissil /VIII-5


End file.
